Squids Love Company
by MoonlightPrancing
Summary: There's a lonely Squid lurking in the lake on the grounds, yearning for a friend. One day, a young boy comes within its reach, and Squids just love company! What will become of James Potter?


James Potter was sitting under the large oak tree that day, nose buried in a thick book. Normally he wasn't one to read, if he could help it, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and when you leave your homework until the last minute, getting it done is certainly a desperate time.

Like him, Sirius Black had decided to leave his homework under his bed and forget it was due that day, but, unlike James, he didn't seem to be making much of a sweat about it.

"Come on, Prongs," he said, leaning back against the tree trunk and eyeing James in a disapproving fashion. "Relax a bit. If you're not careful, you'll turn into Remus!"

James slammed the book shut and glared at his friend. "Hey, just because I _need_ to study every now and then doesn't make me..." His voice faded away as his eyes swept over the lake in front of them. Sirius saw him stiffen.

"What, staring at Evans again?" Sirius said with a snort.

"No...Uh, you know what?" he shut the book. "I'm thinking I'd like to take a little swim instead of studying."

The comment was usual for James, but the expression on his face as he said these words, fixed and serious, was not. But he followed his friend, adopting his usual way of walking, a slow strut mixed with a stagger.

The lake was warm that day. Not too cold, not too hot. Yet, there was nobody taking advantage of this. Nobody ever actually _swam _in the lake. They would have, surely, if it wasn't for the Squid.

The Giant Squid, a huge, collosal, red blob with green splotches - the last person to come across the Squid had been Harriet Young in 1934. After that incident, nobody had approached the lake.

And then, there were Sirius and James, 1976, strolling along it's edge, ready to take a dive in, just for the heck of it.

James had now regained his usual attitude, showing off to everyone in sight, but when he reached the edge of the ridge above the water, his face fell, and he eyed the water apprehensively, searching its depths for the feared Squid.

"Come on, then, mate!" he heard Sirius call. "Hurry up!"

James seemed to be completely paralyzed.

With a snort of impatience, Sirius reached over to the boy and pushed on his shoulder. "People are staring!"

James still didn't respond, but just gave a small squeak that nobody except for Peter had ever uttered in public, and Sirius winced.

He strolled forwards and grabbed James around the chest, who squeaked again, thrashing about like a fish. "Sirius! Hey, get the - " As Sirius thrust him into the water, he choked and cut off.

Sirius smirked and laughed out loud as James hit the water and emerged, coughing and cursing.

"Bloody hell- Sirius! The Squid!"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you actually believe in that old tale. There's no Squid!"

"I saw it!" James bellowed. "Just while I was reading! And as soon as I come down to look at it, you push me in!"

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe you're not well, mate. You're not at all yourself."

"You damn..." James bellowed.

"Language, Jamesey!" the other called. "Take a dive, go on..."

James disappeared under the water's surface, and for a moment, Sirius had though his request had been followed. But then James emerged, clutched in the slimy tentacles of a huge, red Squid.

"Holy crap!" Sirius leapt backwards and fell, scraping his hand on the ground. Over by the castle, people shrieked.

A boy came racing towards Sirius, stopping at his side and pulling him up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Remus groaned. "You know nobody is allowed near the lake..." he faced James, who was looking deadly pale.

"We didn't know there was actually a Squid," Sirius muttered as Remus cast every spell he could think of trying to release James from the Squid's clutches.

"Hey, Potter!" a mocking voice carried through the air, coming from the lips of Lucius Malfoy. "I think it _likes _you! Look, it's hugging you!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Remus called.

A nasty sneer came across Lucius' mouth. But before he could react to Remus' comment, the Squid let go of James, and the boy fell to the water with a splash. Remus waded in to pull him back to shore.

As the teachers were called to tend to James, Sirius lay on the ground, panting, watching from afar.

"Hey Potter, the Squid told me to tell you to visit again, Squids _love _company!" Another Slytherin called, and Sirius found himself giggling on the ground. Squids and James, now _that _was funny!

* * *

**This oneshot also ties in with The Marauders Advice Board, my other Harry Potter fanfic. If you liked this, you may want to check that out too.**


End file.
